Baby Bebop
by Blade and Shadow
Summary: Just think about the title. That's all we have to say before you read this story... even though the title only really goes for one part of the story (unless someone wants us to write more) it's still funny.


 Disclaimer: We don't own the gundam guys. We even don't own the original characters Kamori McHawkings, Irene Morningstar, Morgaine Moonblade, Maxine Collins(Maxwell), and Melody Stone(Winner). They are someone else's and we are only using them with Raven Moonshadow's permission. Thank you.

(Some idea's in this story came from Lady Panther/Max Collins)

**Baby Bebop**

By: Blade and Shadow.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

"God damn it." Maxine said as Derek let out a piercing cry for the 5th time that night. "Why do babies constantly need to eat?" she moaned swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Next to her Duo turned over and grabbed an extra pillow. He then proceeded to shove it over his head, trying to block out the sound. 

Making her way across the room she stopped at the crib and picked up the crying baby boy. She rocked Derek slightly, allowing the indigo eyed boy to quiet down before walking out of the room and toward the kitchen. As she passed Quatre and Melody's room she heard the faint sound of love noises coming from inside. She made a face. '_They get to have fun and I have to do all this stuff. I screwed up in getting pregnant but it's like their rubbing it in my face that I have no sex life now. Grr.' She stopped making a face. Slowly a smile made its way across her face and she kept going passed the Winner's room and toward the kitchen._

When she entered the kitchen she placed Derek on the table and sat down in the chair closest to Derek and smiled at him.

"Wanna see something cool, little one?" Maxine asked. The baby boy let out a couple of happy gurgling noises. She nodded. "Ok. Watch this."  Suddenly the cabinet opened and a baby bottle floated out. Then a tub of instant baby milk formula floated out from a separate cabinet. Some of the powder floated out from the tub and into the baby bottle. Then some water filled it and it floated over to the microwave. All the while Derek happily giggled as he watched all the objects float around. 

After the bottle had gone through the microwave the bottle floated over to Max's waiting hand. She grabbed it and screwed the top on. Quickly she checked if the milk was too hot but found it perfect. Picking the happy baby up she began to feed Derek.

"You like that don't you, Derek?" Max asked.

*********************** The Next Morning*******

Inside of one bedroom, Wufei slept soundly oblivious to the world around him, his sheets twisted around him. The door to Wufei's room opened and, silently, Irene's recognizable blue haired head appeared in the doorway. Smiling to herself she silently crept in and stopped at the edge of his bed. Looking down at him, a large smile spread across her face. She crawled on top of the bed and leaned over Wufei. She then proceeded to become a large Bengal tiger and froze her face so I looked like she was growling and about to bite him. She let out a _very tiger-like growl and watched as Wufei slowly began to stir._

 Wufei yawned and tried to stretch his arms but they seemed to make contact with something furry. '_Now what in the world could be so furry? McHawkings better have not let her blasted tiger into my room…again.' Wufei thought almost angrily. Slowly he opened his eyes to not see Kamori's black pet tiger but a large orange Bengal tiger. His eyes became as round as saucers and he let out an ear-piercing scream._

Down the hall, everyone but Wufei and Irene were sitting around a large mahogany table eating breakfast. Duo was holding up a spoon and making it go and sound like an airplane in a lousy attempt to get baby Derek to open his mouth. The indigo-eyed baby boy still refused to open his mouth and when an ear-piercing scream reached their ears the spoon that had been lazily held in Duo's hand flew up and landed on his head, spilling all the contents into his long braid. Everyone bolted up from the table and ran as Duo made a slight face and then ran with everyone else, baby in hand.

Upon arriving to the room where the scream had been emitted, the group of young adults found a startled and screaming Wufei lying under a large Bengal tiger.  Kamori approached the bed slowly and tried to communicate with the tiger.

::Hello?:: Kamori asked timidly, looking the tiger straight in the eye. Strangely she found something vaguely familiar about the shade of violet[1] the eyes were.

::Hi!:: The tiger/Irene enthusiastically answered.

::Irene? What are you doing?::

::Scaring Wufei… and loving it::

::Irene,:: Kamori said in a scolding tone. ::That's not very nice::

::So?  This is Wufei.  Don't you want to see the living poop scared out of him?:: Irene asked playfully.

::Yes, that would be fun to see… but you are disrupting our breakfast time.::

::Oh, sorry 'bout that…:: Irene said. She looked back at Wufei and smiled.  "Sorry about that, Wu-Wu, but I just couldn't resist."  She said in her human voice.  Wufei suddenly stopped screaming and looked at her.

"It's… it's… a messenger from Kami!  Oh my Chinese stars!  It is one of the holy animals of the zodiac!" Wufei yelled in disbelief. Irene/tiger cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Umm… riiiiiiight." Irene said as she jumped off the bed. She began walking toward the door when Wufei jumped out of bed.

"Wait come back messenger of Kami! I wish to speak with you!" Wufei said as he ran toward her. Her eyes got as big as saucers and she took of down the hall. She didn't care if she was a tiger, she was more afraid of the obsessive Wufei that was chasing her.  She ran into the living room where she changed into a small day gecko and climbed onto the wall. 

Wufei raced by but stopped as he noticed that the tiger had disappeared. Irene smirked and climbed up the wall, the special pads on her hands allowing her to stick to the wall. She climbed up the wall and then across the ceiling until she was right above Wufei's head, where she proceeded to let her self fall onto his head.

Wufei noticed the sudden weight and reached up and plucked something out of his hair. He stared at the small lizard in his hand. It looked up at him with a pair of sparkling violet eyes and opened its mouth…

"Hi Wufei!" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wufei yelled as he flung a startled Irene across the room and against the wall. As she hit the wall she changed back into a human and slumped to the ground painfully. Wufei stood there in shock for a few moments before rushing over to Irene. 

"Irene? Irene? Are you okay, Irene?" Wufei asked, propping Irene's head up in his arms. She cracked open her eyes and glared up at Wufei. "What? What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Wufei…did you at all notice…YOU THREW ME ACROSS THE DAMN ROOM!" Irene shouted angrily up at Wufei who looked utterly confused. 

"I did no such thing. I threw a holy lizard across the room. How you ended up where it landed is beyond me."

Irene's brow knitted together in confusion. Did he really not put together that she was a shape-shifter? _'He is really dense.'  "Wufei… how did you think the lizard and the tiger could speak?"_

"They were holy messengers of Kami."

"Nooooo. They were both me. I am a shape-shifter. Can we say that? Shape-shifter."

"Onna. You are not a shape shifter."

"Wufei we went through this before. You have even seen me change in the past yet you still deny that I am a shape shifter. Here let me show you that I am a shape shifter." Irene said before she began to morph. She took a form that she had always loved. The Snowy Owl. She perched herself on Wufei's shoulder.

"Well Wufei? Are there any snowy owls in the zodiac?" Irene/ Owl asked. Wufei looked at her thoughtfully.

"No…but that never kept them from being messengers of Kami." Irene rolled her eyes.

"Wufei, can we stop having this conversation for the 5th time and go to breakfast?" Wufei looked thoughtful.

"I guess."

"Good Wu-wu."

"Onna!" Wufei yelled whipping out his katana but Irene had already flown away. He seethed.

The rest of the pilots passed by on their trip to the kitchen. Kamori stopped and looked at Wufei, pushing some of her spiky red bangs out of her face. She blinked.

"Should I even ask?" She asked looking at him. As soon as those words left her lips Wufei turned to her and glared. Kamori backed away. "You know, never mind I'll just be leaving." She dashed after the rest of the pilots, Nightstalker following after her, but only after passing Wufei with a glance. Wufei growled at the tiger and the tiger whimpered slightly and ran.

~Owari

Blade and Shadow- Hi there people. We wrote this out of boredom. It's a funny little sequel to Raven Moonshadow's story New Pilots. And if you read the story then you should understand everything but if not we do suggest that you read New Pilots but it's only for your benefit. Anyway, hope you liked it. It was fun to write and we love teasing Wufei. Review if you like it or hate it or just want to see more of this story.

[1] In New Pilots, Irene's eyes were violet but for those of you who have also read her other story In The End it says that her eyes are honey-brown. We wanted to make sure that we didn't confuse any of you people.


End file.
